Temporary Home
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: For Jaylaheart's HOA ONE SHOT DAY! #1
1. Chapter 1

**This is for HOA One-Shot Day! Please enjoy!**

**Disclameter-thingie: I do NOT own House of anubis. Or the song Temporary Home By: Carrie Underwood. I changed one word in the song to help fite the story. I can't put the song on here so please lisen to it!**

"Is your name Jerome?" A Young looking woman asked a small scared boy.

"Y-Yes." Jerome replied.

"My name's Trudy,I'm your new house mother! I'm going to take good care of you." Trudy said. Even through she just meet Jerome her heart broke for him. Why? Was is because of the way he looked at the road like him Parents were comming back? Or was it because of the way he flinched when she put her arms on him to help him stand up?

"So, How do you like this place?" The social worker asked Jerome his third day at his new bording school.

Jerome looked up at her dead-in-the-eyes and said," This is just my temporary home. I don't belong here. This is'nt home. Just a place with windows and rooms that I'm passing through. I'm not afraid because this is just my temporary home."

A month later Trudy adopted Jerome, became a single mom. Quit her job at the bording school and is now looking for a job at a diffent bording school. Believe me she might hate working at bording schools, but as long as they take Jerome she don't care. She just does not wont in a halfway house.

One night Trudy wisperd to Jerome," Don't worry, baby. We'll find a place in this world someday. Just not today. Just remember how we got their, all the windows and rooms the we had to pass through to get their."

What Jerome said next, Trudy still don't know weather it broke her heart or made her day," Mummy, don't be afraid. I know where we belong. We belong with each other! No matter where we are, just as long as we have each other, nothing bad will ever happen to us!"

When Jerome got alittle bit older, Trudy applyed for a nother job at a bording school. She got in and so did Jerome. He made friends! He hade a house to live in! But one day at school he got sick, really really badly. When he went to the hospital, the doctors said he olny hade a short time to live. They let Trudy and his friend see him. His last word were," Trudy, Mum? Promise me you will olny cry for a hour. All of you! Just remember I'll see you guys someday." Then he looks at the ceiling like somebodys talking to him," I can see him! Mum, I-I see him! God, my dad, my real mum, Poppy. . ."

"Go Jerome. You don't belong here anymore. This was just your temporary home. You belong with them now." Trudy said sadily.

And she cryed. But olny for a hour. She made a promice with her son. She would'nt cry. She planed to live by that rule. And she did and so did his friends. Every year. On the same day. Nina and Fabian Rutter, Amber and Alfie Lewis, Pateicia and Eddie Miller, Joy and Mick Campbell, and Mara Jaffray, Mara never daited, never got married, never did anything with another man. Why? Well she loves Jerome Clark, visited his grave talked, joked, hade fun, just like old times. And they still do it. To this very day. . . . In Hevan.

**Sorry if that was suckie. I'm not very good at song-fics! Please review! **

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**


	2. Fixed spelling and grammar

**This is for HOA One-Shot Day! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis. Or the song Temporary Home By: Carrie Underwood. I changed one word in the song to help fit the story. I can't put the song on here so please listen to it!**

"Is your name Jerome?" A Young looking woman asked a small scared boy.

"Y-Yes." Jerome replied.

"My name's Trudy, I'm your new house-mother! I'm going to take good care of you." Trudy said. Even through she just meet Jerome her heart broke for him. Why? Was is because of the way he looked at the road like him Parents were coming back? Or was it because of the way he flinched when she put her arms on him to help him stand up?

"So, How do you like this place?" The social worker asked Jerome his third day at his new boarding school.

Jerome looked up at her dead-in-the-eyes and said," This is just my temporary home. I don't belong here. This isn't home. Just a place with windows and rooms that I'm passing through. I'm not afraid because this is just my temporary home."

A month later Trudy adopted Jerome, became a single mom. Quit her job at the boarding school and is now looking for a job at a different boarding school. Believe me she might hate working at boarding schools, but as long as they take Jerome she don't care. She just doesn't wont to live in a halfway house.

One night Trudy whispered to Jerome," Don't worry, baby. We'll find a place in this world someday. Just not today. Just remember how we got their, all the windows and rooms the we had to pass through to get their."

What Jerome said next, Trudy still don't know whether it broke her heart or made her day," Mummy, don't be afraid. I know where we belong. We belong with each other! No matter where we are, just as long as we have each other, nothing bad will ever happen to us!"

When Jerome got a little bit older, Trudy applied for a nother job at a boarding school. She got in and so did Jerome. He made friends! He hade a house to live in! But one day at school he got sick, really, really sick. When he went to the hospital, the doctors said he only hade a short time to live. They let Trudy and his friend see him. His last word was," Trudy, Mum? Promise me you will only cry for an hour. All of you! Just remember I'll see you guys someday." Then he looks at the ceiling like somebody is talking to him," I can see him! Mum, I-I see him! God, my dad, my real mum, Poppy. . ."

"Go Jerome. You don't belong here anymore. This was just your temporary home. You belong with them now." Trudy said sadly.

And she cried. But only for a hour. She made a promise with her son. She wouldn't cry. She planed to live by that rule. And she did and so did his friends. Every year. On the same day. Nina and Fabian Rutter, Amber and Alfie Lewis, Patricia and Eddie Miller, Joy and Mick Campbell, and Mara Jaffrey, Mara never dated, never got married, never did anything with another man. Why? Well she loves Jerome Clark, visited his grave talked, joked, hade fun, just like old times. And they still do it. To this very day. . . . In Heaven.

**Sorry if that was suckie. I'm not very good at song-fics! Please review! **

**DRAGON PARANORMAL**

_**This chapter has been grammar/spell corrected. I wanted to repost this so people know that I'm not such an idiot on grammar/spelling. Please enjoy :) **_


End file.
